worgariafandomcom-20200213-history
Tribal Belief
Platyboriox Omenisum Most Platyboriox believe in the spirits Omen Tiki and Zen Tiki. This religion has been around since the dawn of Xol, used mostly by the most barbaric war tribes on Xol. Depending on what spirit you believe is the true "god" of Xol the religion can be called Omenisum or Zenisum. Most Platyboriox believe in Omenisum. In this religion there are two spirits who are basically the yin and yang of Xol. Zen Tiki is the spirit light, peace and all good, on the other hand, Omen Tiki is the spirit of war, darkness and discordance. The believers of Omen Tiki are said to wear raven-like masks (A Dark Omen hat) in honor of Omen Tiki. Omen Tiki guides warriors in battle and brings victory and prosperity to those who serve him. Omenists believe in an after life that is the equivalent of Xol Hell, Omen Tiki rules over this sort of "hell". It is called "Zanzila", meaning Death in the language of the Platyboriox. When Omenists die, they believe they will assist Omen Tiki in Zanzila, torturing and slaughtering all the poor souls within this horrid world, and can choose to incarnate at any time as the same race. Those of the race who do not believe in Omenisum will be put in Zanzila, but not as a torturer, but to be tortured forever. Omen Tiki's mortal form is as the WarChief of the Platyborg Tribe of Tenebrarum, ShadowWing Darksoul (ShadowPlatyborg). Live sacrifices are made often to this Tiki often, usually involving a captive or even one of their own kind. Chosen warriors of Omen Tiki are called Omens. Xarelvan Uniterrarianism Many Xarel believe that that planet Xol rests on the back of a giant being, who is descended from a race of ancient giants that once populated the stars. This being, named 'Xol', hence the planet's name, lived among the other giants in the sky-realm, or Riegta in Old Xaric. According to legend, the giants fought among themselves constantly to decide who would take each of the races as their slaves. A giant named Vorga wanted the Orcs because of their strength. Another giant named Emin wanted the Platyborgs for their brutality. One named Yektra wanted the Vyraks, and so on. The Xarel were a mindless race at this time, and no giant wanted them. Xol tried and failed to convince the other giants to spare the other races and to let them live freely. None listened. He took the Xarel into his care, as they would have perished in the void. Many eons went by. Each of the giants slowly murdered the others, scattering their remains into the void and making the stars. Lastly, Xol and Emin were left. Emin had murdered all of the other giants, and Xol had murdered none. Emin was driven mad with bloodlust. He attacked Xol, nearly killing him. He succeeded, but he was mortally wounded. He took the orphaned races from Emin's dead body and placed them all upon himself. He fell into a deep sleep afterwards, and the Xarel took pity on the giant who had harbored them. They care for him while he sleeps, knowing he will wake one day and offer much for all tribes. Xarelvan Uniterrianists believe in re-incarnation after death. Vyrakian Zenisum Opposite of Omenisum, this tribe worships the Zen Tiki, the spirit of light, peace and order. No sacrifices. Believes in a "Heaven" called "Zanilio" meaning "Life" in Dream. Believes those of the Vyrakian race who do not believe will go to Omen Tiki's Zanzila (Hell) to be tortured forever. Orcish Shamantic And Demonic The Orcs quite a range of religion but the main two is the art of demonic and shamanic. The Warlocks of the demonic art would believe that darkness and chaos is the only way to survive the world. And by killing another to let another live. In a way they were right but another way they were wrong. They believed in demons of the burning hells. Sometimes they try to summon demons to earth by giving the demon a blood sacrifice and creating a ritual. - \more to come/ Xarelvan and Elvish Atheism No belief whatsoever. Believes that there is/are no higher being(s).